1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory control circuit and an image forming apparatus for controlling the writing and the reading of image data with respect to a memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an image forming apparatus having an ACS (Auto Color Selection) function for determining whether the image of an original document read by a scanner is a color image or a monochrome image.
In a conventional image forming apparatus, for example, in a copy process, etc., when storing image data of an image read from an original document in an image memory, the determination result obtained by the ACS function is written into the header of the image data. Then, the conventional image forming apparatus reads the stored image data from the image memory, and performs image processing according to the determination result obtained by the ACS function.
In a conventional image forming apparatus, before performing image processing, the image data including the determination result obtained by the ACS function is stored, and therefore it takes time until the image processing is performed, which may decrease the productivity.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-237856